An electronic device often requires conductive contacts for making an electrical connection between two elements. Some conductive contacts may be used to make an electrical connection between a component within one device and a contact pad external to another device. In an wireless electronic device having rechargeable batteries, such as a two-way radio, cellular telephone, cordless telephone, or any wireless communication device, charging contacts are often required on a charging apparatus to provide an electrical current to charge a rechargeable battery of the wireless electronic device.
For example, cordless radiotelephones typically include a base station and an associated handset having a rechargeable battery. The base station comprises of a transformer, an RJ11 phone jack, an antenna, hang-up mechanism and battery charging contacts. The transformer converts 110 V AC power provided by a wall outlet to 12 V DC. The battery charging contacts of the base station interface with corresponding contacts on the handset allowing the handset battery to be recharged.
Spring contact designs are commonly used for charging contacts, as well as other contacts such as antenna contacts in base stations. Conventional spring contacts often transmit a spring load perpendicular to a printed circuit board (PCB) in the base station, resulting in a spring load in the final assembly of the base station. Such a spring load requires additional, costly components such as screws to secure the housings. Also, conventional spring contacts may be susceptible to damage during shipping and handling. Finally, conventional contacts comprise multiple pieces that are riveted together and may be prone to problems of rivet strength, consistency and durability.
Accordingly, there is a need for durable conductive contacts which minimize spring loading of the housing.